powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Wish
The ability to grant rule-free wishes. The perfect version of Wish Granting. Form/Expession of Omnipotence. Also Called * Limitless Wish/Wish Granting * Meta/Pata Wish/Wish Granting * Perfect Wish/Wish Granting * Unconditional Wish/Wish Granting * Unlimited Wish/Wish Granting * Unrestricted Wish/Wish Granting Capabilities The user can grant any wishes of others or oneself without any limitations: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. They can grant very vague or even inconceivable/impossible wishes that will always come true no matter what, as the power will automatically make up for the user's personal limitations when granting them. Applications * Absolute Change * Absolute Creativity * Absolute Existence * Absolute Restoration * Causality Manipulation * Destiny Manipulation * Freedom * Meta Miracle Manipulation ** Miracle Performing * Meta Power Manipulation ** Meta Ability Creation * Meta Summoning * Metapotence * Nonexistence * Omnificence * True-Self Recognition ** Regulation * Universal Irreversibility * Unrestricted Murdering Associations * Almighty Magic * Change Embodiment * Omnipotence * Reality Condition * Reality Warping * Wish Embodiment * Wish Granting Limitations * Most users can only grant wishes to others. * Inaccurate wording may have fallbacks to the granted wish. Known Users Known Objects * Aztec Skulls (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Miracle Machine (DC Comics) * Black Star Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball GT) * Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) * Magic Muffin (The Fairly OddParents) * Time Wish (Gravity Falls) * The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) *Dream stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) * Snow Globe of Destiny (Skylanders) * Merlins Hat (Wizards of Waverly Place) * Treasure of the Blind Swordsman (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Aztec Skull American Dragon Jake Long.png|Aztec Skull (American Dragon: Jake Long) Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|The Ultimate Shen Long (Dragon Ball GT) can grant any wish with no limitations that even its counterparts could not, and are so powerful that the counterparts could not undo. Super_Dragon_Balls.png|The Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) are the very first Dragon Balls to ever exist, created by the Dragon God himself, and as such they have limitless power and can grant any wish no matter what. Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) the omnipotent dragon who comes from the Super Dragon Balls and can grant any wish at all no matter what it is. File:The Magic Muffin (The Fairly Oddparents).jpg|Magic Muffin (The Fairly Oddparents) can grant any rule free wish except for a better tasting Muffin. S2e8_time_baby_silence.PNG|The Time Baby (Gravity Falls) can grant any possible or impossible wish completely paradox free via the Time Wish Orb. 385Jirachi.png|Jirachi (Pokémon) is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant all desires. Genie H.png|Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful genie, able to grant any wish and make anything come true. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant any wish. Seere H.png|Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful demon, to the point she is able to grant to anyone anything they wish, and even take a Nephalem form. Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) is an Omnipotent legendary relic that grants absolutely any wish whatsoever as long as the person making the wish has a balance of Power, Wisdom and Courage in their heart. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Meta Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers